


Ushhh.. Esto no es café

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire se bebe el agua que usa para limpiar los pinceles en lugar de su café. Continuamente. Porque es un maldito desastre. Su adorable vecino está harto de oír sus protestas cada vez que ocurre. Porque es un mal hablado y sus inocentes oídos no pueden soportarlo.</p><p>Y como es una cutie pie decide hacer algo para evitarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ushhh.. Esto no es café

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que hago con mi vida.

''Mierda'' Grantaire escupió y salió corriendo a la cocina para enjuagarse la boca. ''¡Jodido imbécil! ¿Aprenderás de una maldita vez a no beberte el agua de la pintura?'' Para quitarse el sabor de la boca se acercó a la nevera para sacar un botellín de cerveza, bien fría, y darle un largo trago. ''Imbécil'' Repitió, volviendo al lienzo. Suspiró sonoramente, para luego quitarse el gorro y pasarse una mano por el pelo enredado, que era en ese momento un completo caos. Igual que el suelo, lleno de botes de pintura abiertos y a medias y pinceles sucios. En la mesa estaba el vaso de agua y la taza de café con la que la había confundido. Otra vez. Volvió a suspirar, sentándose en el suelo frente a su pintura. ''Y encima esto es una mierda'' marmulló, cogiendo un pincel y lanzandolo contra el retrato. ''Joder'' protestó, dejándose caer en el suelo, colocando las manos tras su cabeza. Oyó el maullido y sonrió. Ladeó la cabeza y el pequeño gato se acercó hasta él. ''Buenas tardes, Donnie ¿Un día tan malo como el mío?'' El gato volvió a maullar, trepando hasta el pecho del muchacho, para luego acurrucarse en él. Grantaire rascó tras las orejas del minino, haciéndolo ronronear. ''Tienes razón, un cuadro a medias es como un mal polvo'' musitó, incorporándose, lo que hizo al gato protestar. Cogió el pincel lanzado minutos antes y lo mojó levemente en pintura, volviendo a perfilar los rizos rubios del joven del retrato, mientras que Donatello jugaba entre sus pies.

''Apolo'' susurró, cuando el rostro frente a él tomó forma al fin. Acarició los labios de su creación. ''Demasiado carnosos. Él no los tiene tan carnosos'' máscullo, frunciendo el ceño. ''Si pudiera verlos más de cerca a lo mejor se parecerían un poco más a los suyos ¿No crees, Donnie?'' añadió, pasando una mano sobre la cabeza del gato.

 

* * *

 

''¡JODER! PUTA PINTURA DE LAS NARICES'' Grantaire escupió y una carcajada cantarina resonó en la habitación. ''¡Vete a la mierda, Jehan!'' protestó, yendo al baño para lavarse la boca. Cuando volvió al salón, el muchacho seguía riéndose. ''No le veo la gracia''

 

''La tiene, mucha, de hecho ¿Sabes cuántas veces te he visto hacer eso?'' Grantaire gruñó.

 

''¿Quieres quedarte quieto? Y vuelve a la pose de antes'' El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a recoger las piernas y a apoyar la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

 

''Eres un despistado, cariño... Hay que arreglar eso''

 

''Cállate y déjame pintar''

 

''¿Encima que te hago el favor de posar desnudo para tu proyecto de arte me tratas así?'' Grantaire sonrió.

 

''Como si no te encantara posar desnudo''

 

''Touché'' musitó, encogiéndose de hombros. ''¿Te falta mucho? Empieza a dormirseme la pierna''

 

''Si te callas y dejas de distraerme, acabo enseguida'' Jehan asintió, con resolución, dispuesto a mantenerse callado.

 

''¿Y cómo te va con tu vecino?'' Grantaire paró de pintar y lo miró fijamente.

 

''¿Qué vecino?'' Jehan puso los ojos en blanco.

 

''No creas que soy idiota, he visto que has hecho varios retratos de tu vecino de enfrente.... ¿Cómo se llama?'' El moreno se encogió de hombros.

 

''Apolo'' Jehan sonrió.

 

''¿En serio?''

 

''Claro que no, no se como se llama, pero es mi Apolo'' Jehan frunció los labios, pensativo.

 

''Si, la verdad es que le pega... Llevas seis meses viviendo aquí ¿Cómo es que no sabes su nombre aún?''

 

''No le caigo bien'' El rubio sonrió más ampliamente ''Si sigues sonriendo así te pongo diez kilos de más''

 

''Como si eso me importara'' rió el muchacho. ''Oh, venga ¿No sabes su nombre pero si que le caes mal?''

 

''Se ha quejado tres veces de mi a la portera'' Jehan bufó.

 

''¿En serio? ¿Por qué?'' Grantaire se sonrojó levemente.

 

''Dos porque gritó demasiado y una por la música''

 

''¿Gritas demasiado?'' El muchacho suspiró sonoramente.

 

''Si, me has visto gritar hace un rato cuando bebí pintura... Suele pasarme''

 

''Lo sé'' rió Jehan, asintiendo. Grantaire rodó los ojos y siguió pintando. ''¿Y por qué no viene a decírtelo a ti en vez de a ella?''

 

''Bueno, por lo que he podido ver es una persona ocupada... Pasa poco tiempo en su apartamento, siempre está de un lado para otro'' musitó ''No es que lo vigile, ¿sabes?''

 

''Ya, claro''

 

''Venga, ¿quieres callarte y estarte quieto de una jodida vez, Jehan?'' El muchacho soltó un bufido pero finalmente se calló y dejó a Grantaire terminar su cuadro.

 

* * *

 

Abrió la puerta para recoger el periódico y vio la caja. Frunció el ceño y la cogió. El corazón se le aceleró al ver el sobre, firmado con un ''tu vecino de enfrente''. Se olvido por completo de lo que iba a hacer y entró en su apartamento. Dejó la caja con cuidado sobre la mesa y abrió la carta.

 

''Querido Grantaire (no sabía tu nombre, así que le pregunte a la portera):

 

Sabes bien que las paredes son de papel en este increíble y bien construido edificio y en estos seis meses te he oído protestar por la misma causa cientos de veces. Reconozco que al principio me molestaba tu lenguaje (realmente, siento la falta de educación pero eres un mal hablado) y aunque he ido acostumbrándome, no creo que beber pintura sea bueno. Me ha costado encontrarlas, pero espero que te ayudan a recordar lo que es café y lo que no.

 

Atentamente: Enjolras (tú vecino)''

 

Grantaire tomó aire, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

 

''Seguiré llamándote Apolo, pero es un alivio saber que tienes nombre'' musitó, abriendo la caja con lentitud. Sonrió, sacando las tazas de la caja. En una se veía escrito 'paint water' y en la otra 'not paint water'. Acarició una de las tazas, consciente de que su Apolo las había tocado. Esa tarde lleno una con agua y en la otra se echó su café y se dirigió a terminar el cuadro que había empezado dos noches antes. Llevaba un rato pintando cuando sintió la necesidad de beber. Alargó la mano y cogió la taza.

* * *

 ''ME CAGÓ EN LA...''' Grantaire escupió y miró la taza. Las letras 'not paint water' parecían reírse de él. Tras unos segundos, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse el mismo. Había echado el agua en la que debía haber echado café y viceversa. ''Creo que ni con un cartel de neón...''

 

Esa noche tomó aire y se dirigió a la puerta de enfrente. Había querido dejarle simplemente una nota, pero Jehan lo había persuadido. Iba a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió. Un muchacho moreno, con una camisa de cuadros, tirantes y una pajarita lo miró de arriba abajo.

 

''¿Buscas a Enjolras?'' Grantaire asintió. ''¡Enjolras! ¡Un chico increíblemente sexy con la camiseta llena de pintura está buscándote!'' Grantaire frunció levemente el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el muchacho ya había entrado en el ascensor. Unos segundos después, su Apolo fue a recibirlo.

 

''Oh, vaya, hola, Grantaire'' sonrió levemente el rubio. ''¿Necesitabas algo?'' Grantaire negó.

 

''Solo quería darte las gracias por las tazas, son un detalle, no tenías porque'' Enjolras ladeó levemente la cabeza.

 

''De nada, supongo'' respondió ''Me pareció que iban bastante contigo'' añadió, encogiéndose de hombros. ''Aunque por como has vuelto a gritar hoy, diría que no han servido de mucho'' Grantaire sonrió.

 

''Si, bueno, soy despistado por naturaleza''

 

''Ya veo, ya'' Grantaire observó al muchacho durante un largo rato, hasta que este parecía claramente incómodo. ''Debería volver dentro, tengo invitados...''

 

''Oh, si, claro'' Grantaire sintió que las mejillas le ardían, avergonzado. Se dio la vuelta y se dispusó a volver a su casa.

 

''Grantaire'' El muchacho se paró y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

 

''¿Si?''

 

''Vamos a hacer un maratón de Juego de Tronos, empezaremos en cuanto Courf vuelva con las palomitas... ¿Te apetece acompañarnos?'' Grantaire tragó saliva y se giró para mirar al rubio. ''¿Te apetece o no?'' repitió. Grantaire miró a su apartamento y luego a él.

 

''¿Va en serio?'' Enjolras entrecerró los ojos.

 

''¿Por qué no iba a ir en serio?'' Grantaire sonrió levemente y asintió. Enjolras se echó hacia un lado, invitándolo a pasar. El muchacho dudó unos segundos pero finalmente entró.

 

''Al parecer todos los apartamentos son iguales'' Enjolras puso los ojos en blanco.

 

''Estamos en el salón'' respondió, señalando en la dirección y luego yendo hacia allí. Al entrar en el salón un muchacho, alto y vestido de camisa, se levantó del sofá, sonriendo a Grantaire con calidez.

 

''Vaya, así que este es el famoso Grantaire del que tanto hablas'' El rubio frunció el ceño, pero Grantaire no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír sarcásticamente.

 

''¿Hablas de mi? Seguro que solo para quejarte de lo mal vecino que soy'' el muchacho más alto rio con suavidad y le tendió la mano.

 

''Pues en realidad no; soy Combeferre, encantado''

 

''Grantaire'' respondió el muchacho.

 

''¿Te sientas?'' murmuró Enjolras, haciendo un vaivén con la mano para señalarle el sofá. Combeferre rodó los ojos.

 

''Deja de ser tan brusco, Enjy'' le increpó Combeferre, con expresión indignada. Luego miró a Grantaire con una pequeña ''¿Eres artista?'' El muchacho parpadeó y se rasco la cabeza.

 

''Oh... Pues no lo sé'' Enjolras bufó.

 

''¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?''

 

''No sé si lo que pinto puede considerarse arte'' Combeferre sonrió.

 

''Me gustaría ver algo tuyo ¿Es mucha molestia? Seguro que Courfeyrac se ha entretenido flirteando con la dependienta, así que tardara'' Grantaire miró a Combeferre, dudando unos segundos antes de asentir.

 

''Oh, claro ¿Ahora?'' Combeferre asintió.

 

''Si no es molestia'' Grantaire sonrió.

 

''No, no claro que no, es que... Bueno, lo tengo todo un poco desordenado''

 

''Vamos, no te preocupes por eso, pasé toda mi época universitaria viviendo con este y Courfeyrac... Eso si que era desorden'' bromeó, pero parecia que aquello a Enjolras no le hacía demasiada gracia ''¿Vienes?'' El rubio negó.

 

''Prefiero seguir preparando las cosas ¿Qué bebes tú, Grantaire?''

 

''Cerveza, si tienes'' Enjolras no respondió y se dirigió a la cocina. ''¿Vamos?'' Combeferre asintió y siguió a Grantaire hasta su apartamento. ''Perdón por el desorden'' musitó, apartando con un pie varias cajas vacías.

 

''No pasa nada'' sonrió Combeferre, siguiéndole por el salón.

 

''Ese es el último que pinté, es un proyecto para clase... Es un amigo mío''

 

''Prouvaire'' Grantaire parpadeó, confundido.

 

''¿Lo conoces?''

 

''Oh, no oficialmente, le oído recitar varias veces... A un amigo mío le gusta mucho la poesía y me arrastra a recitales... Es bueno''

 

''Si, se le da bien'' Combeferre rió con suavidad.

 

''Me refería al cuadro... Aunque Prouvaire también es bueno'' Grantaire se sonrojó levemente.

 

''¿Gracias?'' Combeferre se acercó a un lienzo cubierto por una sábana.

 

''¿Y este?'' inquirió, arqueando una ceja, y las mejillas de Grantaire se sonrojaron aún más.

 

''Una obra fallida... Te agradecería que no la vieras'' El muchacho se encogió de hombros. ''En el cuarto de invitados hay más'' Combeferre asintió y lo acompañó hasta la habitación.

 

''¿Sabes? Una definición de arte es: el arte es todo aquello que te produce emoción'' musitó, mirando uno de los cuadros del muchacho. ''Creo que si eres un artista, Grantaire''

 

''Si tú lo dices...''

 

''Veo una falta de autoestima interesante por aquí''

 

''Si a ti te sobra, puedes prestarme'' Combeferre sonrió.

 

''Deberíamos irnos'' Grantaire asintió y ambos salieron fuera ''¡DONATELLO!'' Protestó, corriendo a intentar volver a tapar el cuadro, cuya manta Donnie había apartado en uno de sus juegos, pero Combeferre ya lo había visto. ''Maldito gato de las narices''

 

''¿Es Enjolras?'' Grantaire frunció el ceño.

 

''Puede...'' El muchacho ladeó levemente la cabeza, mirando el retrato.

 

''Los labios de Enjolras no son tan carnosos, pero por lo demás, es un muy buen retrato de él ¿Nos vamos?''

 

''No se lo digas''

 

''¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?''

 

Cuando volvieron al apartamento de Enjolras, Courfeyrac acaba de llegar.

 

''Mira, pero si has invitado al atractivo pintor a acompañarnos'' exclamó, levantando las cejas y tendiéndole la mano ''Soy Courfeyrac, a tú servicio''

 

''Grantaire'' respondió, frunciendo el ceño. Un rato después, murmuró a Combeferre ''¿Por qué se empeña en decir que soy guapo? No soy guapo'' El muchacho sonrió.

 

''Courfeyrac'' llamó y el moreno los miró, sonriente. ''Déjale un poco de tu autoestima al chaval, anda necesitado'' Courfeyrac rió sonoramente. A Grantaire le gustó aquella risa de cascabeles. Enjoras salió de la cocina unos segundos después y puso un bol de palomitas en el centro de la mesa, donde ya estaban las bebidas.

 

''Cuando queráis empezamos''

 

''¿Debería despertarlo?'' Combeferre miró fijamente a Enjolras. ''¿Qué?''

 

''No, déjalo dormir''

 

''Pero vive enfrente ¿Qué más da que lo despierte?'' El otro muchacho suspiró.

 

''¿Qué más te da a ti que duerma esta noche en tu sofa?'' El rubio parpadeó.

 

''No es culpa mia que se haya quedado dormido ¿No?'' Combeferre bufó y no respondió, terminando de recoger la mesa.

 

''Enj, no va a pasar nada porque lo dejes ahí esta noche, seguramente, cuando despiertes por la mañana, ya se habrá ido a su casa... No te preocupes'' Enjolras rodó los ojos. ''Nos vemos mañana en el Musain ¿Vale?'' Enjolras asintió y agachó levemente la cabeza, permitiendo así que Combeferre besara su frente. ''Buenas noches''

 

''Buenas noches'' Combeferre sonrió y tomó la mano de Courfeyrac.

 

''Si, si, eso, buenas noches'' musitó, también medio dormido, y salió de allí con Combeferre, dejando a Enjolras solo con el dormido Grantaire. El rubio lo miró unos segundos, ladeando la cabeza, y finalmente se dirigió a su cuarto, para volver instantes después con una manta, que uso para arropar al moreno. Acto seguido se fue a domir.

 

Grantaire se revolvió en sus sueños y se despertó. Se acurrucó en la manta y el aroma lo invadió. Olía a Enjolras. El muchacho sonrió, parpadeando, y se incorporó. No había nadie. Se estiró y dejó la manta a un lado, doblada cuidadosamente y salió de allí, de vuelta a su piso, donde comenzó a retocar su cuadro. No por nada se había pasado la noche observando los labios de su Apolo.

* * *

 

  El muchacho dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y sintió la presencia. Miro de reojo y vio al rubio acercarse.

 

''¿Subes mucho por aquí?'' preguntó, apoyándose en la barandilla.

 

''Solo para fumar, no me gusta hacerlo en mi piso'' Enjolras sonrió.

 

''No es un vicio muy sano, que digamos'' Grantaire rió.

 

''Soy un hombre de vicios, lo siento, Apolo'' El rubio parpadeó, mirándolo.

 

''¿Cómo me has llamado?'' Grantaire frunció los labios y miró hacia abajo, sin responder. Enjolras suspiró y se incorporó. ''Combeferre me ha pedido que te invite el viernes por la noche a salir con nosotros, Courfeyrac se ha empeñado en ir todos juntos al karaoke ¿Te apetece venir?'' El muchacho lo miró largamente y se encogió de hombros. ''Te espero a las siete''

* * *

 ''No soy un cobarde, solo es que me da vergüenza ir solo'' Jehan sonrió.

 

''No te he llamado cobarde'' El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

 

''¿Vas a venir? No conozco a ninguno de sus amigos''

 

''R, desde que dijiste la palabra karaoke ya había aceptado''

* * *

 Resultó que Jehan conocía prácticamente a todos los amigos de Enjolras. A algunos de los recitales, a otros del café donde trabaja y a uno incluso lo conocía del instituto.

Las cervezas no tardaron en subirse a la cabeza de R, que los observaba a todos como desde una nube. No tardó en darse cuenta de que eran una pequeña familia, donde pensó que no tenía cabida. Incluso Jehan parecía formar parte de ella. Pero él no. Se levantó y se dispuso a irse. Entonces una mano, fría y suave, agarró su muñeca.

 

''¿Te vas?'' Grantaire miró a Combeferre, con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

''Es tarde, he bebido demasiado''

 

''Y no has cantado nada... Canta una al menos, ahora cuando Bahorel y Jehan terminen ¿Quieres cantar algo conmigo?'' Grantaire lo miró, alzando una ceja. ''Venga, ¿Conoces alguna de David Bowie?''

 

Grantaire no supo como, pero de repente se encontró en el escenario, cantando con Combeferre. La primera estrofa fue espantosa, pero la seguridad del muchacho no tardó en contagiarsele. Al final cantó alguna canción con prácticamente todos los muchachos. Con Bahorel llegó a cantar hasta tres.

 

Era tarde cuando Enjolras y Grantaire comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus respectivos pisos.

 

''Has bebido mucho'' El moreno sonrió.

 

''Te dije que tenía muchos vicios'' Enjolras lo miró de reojo, con una expresión despectiva que Grantaire pareció no notar. ''Tus amigos también han bebido... Tú eres el único que no lo ha hecho ¿Por qué?''

 

''No me gusta''

 

''¿Ni una copa?'' El rubio se paró en seco, mirando fijamente a Grantaire.

 

''Una copa es lo que había bebido mi padre cuando murió'' El moreno tragó saliva y miró al muchacho.

 

''Lo siento, no pretendía... No lo sabía'' Enjolras negó.

 

''Tengo mis razones para aborrecer el alcohol'' Grantaire sonrió.

 

''Yo las tengo para abrazarme a él'' Enjolras parpadeó con lentitud, gesto que al moreno le pareció totalmente irresistible.

 

''Yo las respeto, per-'' Grantaire puso ambas manos en las mejillas del rubio y lo besó, callándolo. Enjolras abrió mucho los ojos, sin saber como reaccionar. El moreno se apartó lentamente y se lamió los labios, saboreando aquel momento.

 

''Lo siento'' Enjolras estaba paralizado, sin poder dejar de mirar a Grantaire.

 

''¿Por qué has hecho eso?''

 

''Porque quería''

 

''No puedes ir por ahí besando a la gente ¿Te criaron unos monos?'' El moreno rió.

 

''Algo parecido'' Enjolras bufó y comenzó a andar, cruzado de brazos.

''Oh, vamos, no ha sido para tanto, Apolo''

 

''Deja de llamarme así, Grantaire'' El interpelado sonrió, comenzando a caminar varios pasos por detrás del rubio, mirándolo con un deje de adoración.

 

* * *

 

''¡Te gusta! Dios mio, jamás pensé que llegaría el momento en el que a Enjolras le gustase algo que no fuera su bandera''

 

''¡Courf!'' protestó Combeferre ''Ve a por algo de beber y deja hablar a los mayores, haz el favor'' el muchacho le sacó la lengua, pero hizo lo que le decía. ''Enj, no pasa nada porque te gustara el beso''

 

''Si pasa'' Combeferre sonrió, tomando la mano del rubio.

 

''No, no pasa... Aunque te esfuerces tanto en negarlo, eres humano, al fin y al cabo'' Enjolras frunció el ceño. ''Vamos, Enj...'' El rubio bufó y se levantó.

 

''No ayudas, Ferre'' musitó, yéndose de allí.

 

* * *

 

 

Sabía que Grantaire estaría allí, fumando, apoyando en la barandilla. Era fácil encontrarlo allí. Se acercó lentamente y colocó a su lado.

 

''No soy homosexual'' musitó, mirando hacia la calle. Grantaire sonrió ampliamente.

 

''Yo tampoco'' El rubio lo miró de reojo. ''Siento lo del beso, estaba borracho, no pret-'' Ahora el sorprendido fue Grantaire. No, definitivamente no esperaba que Enjolras lo besase.

 

''No suelen gustarme las personas, tengo un carácter difícil... No suelo ser consciente de que hago cosas que hieren a otros.. Y no quiero hacerte daño, R, aunque no lo parezca, me importas'' Grantaire sonrió, embobado. ''Pero no podemos estar juntos... No sé actuar en ciertas situaciones, y esta es una de ellas... No es culpa mía, es solo que no me gusta verme reducido a los sentimientos... No puedo permitirme eso''

 

''No tienes que dar explicaciones, Apolo'' El rubio suspiró sonoramente.

 

''Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así'' Grantaire sonrió, apoyando los brazos en la barandilla y moviendo levemente los hombros.

 

''Te gusto''

 

''Yo no he dicho eso'' La sonrisa en los labios del muchacho se hizo más grande.

 

''Te gusto, me has besado'' Enjolras hizo un mohín y Grantaire ladeó la cabeza para mirarle, sin dejar de sonreír. ''No te preocupes por mis sentimientos, Enjolras, no te des tanta importancia.. No puedes hacerme daño, tú jamás me harías daño... Puedo superar tu rechazo'' El rubio lo miró fijamente unos segundos y asintió.

 

''Me alegra oírlo'' musitó, comenzando a caminar, alejándose de él. Grantaire se dio la vuelta, apoyando los codos para poder mirara a su Apolo irse. El rubio sintió alivio. Era verdad que no quería hacer daño a Grantaire. Pero tampoco podía mentirse, no podía estar con él. No podía fingir que sentía algo que no sentía. O que lo sentía en la misma forma que al otro. Le gustaba. Pero no podía amarlo. Por eso le alegraba saber que a Grantaire no le afectaba.

 

_Claro que no sabía que Grantaire solo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para ocultarlo._

 

 

 


End file.
